Summoning Sickness
by beleren2012
Summary: A Willow Elf is summoned by its master to defend him during a Wizards duel.


"Summoning Sickness"

I am running quickly through the forest. As fast as my feet will allow me. I have my crossbow drawn and my quiver is full of freshly sharpened arrows. Sharp as a dragons tooth. My prey is only a few meters ahead of me and I am closing the gap between us so quickly that I will be upon him in a matter of seconds. I leap to a branch high up on a tree, holding my crossbow with one hand and pulling myself up with ease with the other. I crouch and raise the crossbow. I see him. The Kithkin scum is making his way towards the river, he knows that us Elves cannot cross without breaking an ancient treaty. Well, I will not let him escape. The Kithkin had killed one of my Elven brothers right in front of me, over a few pieces of gold? And then thought he would escape and nothing would happen? He must pay. I have him in my sites. Unluckily for this Kithkin I am an excellent shot. I inhale and steady myself.

But what is this? A strange feeling comes over me. A feeling that's hard to describe. It feels like immense pressure is being applied to my entire body, like a giant weight has just been smashed down on top of me. And the next thing I know, my home,  
the world of Lorwyn is gone and is replaces by total darkness. Suddenly there are bright flashing colors. Purple, blue, red,  
white, and green all exploding around me and I feel as if I am being pulled. I try to fight it, but it does no good. I am being dragged through time and space against my will. Suddenly everything gets blurry and I start to hear voices in the distance. I have no idea where I am anymore or where I am going. All I know is less than a minute ago I was on Lorwyn in a tree. Suddenly I see a white light ahead and I am being pulled towards it. I am upon it in a second and hurled through it.

The next thing I know there is a loud cracking noise and a giant puff of purple smoke and I emerge in the middle of a field.  
I have no idea where I am or what is going on but for some reason I am no longer scared. I am at peace and I know that whatever happens is part of my destiny. I look behind me to the tall man in the black hood, his face is hidden from me. But I know he is my master and my job is to serve him, to fight for him, even to die for him. I don't know why but I feel this bond between us and I know that I would do anything for him, no matter the cost. I turn and look across the field to the man standing at the other end. He is wearing long blue robes and he has long grey hair. And I know who he is. He is the enemy of my master. I will do my best to make sure he suffers a great deal of pain. I want to strike at him. I want to slit his throat and watch as his blood covers the grass at our feet. But I cannot move. Nothing below my neck is working. I look back at my master for help. He just looks towards our enemy. Without looking away he speaks.

"My Willow Elf has summoning sickness."

Summoning sickness? Is this why I cannot move? It this a side-effect of traveling from one world to another as I just did?  
Will it wear off in time? Will I be able to strike down our enemy?

"You're go."

What? I look towards our enemy. He raises his hands and recites and incantation. I see a big puff of smoke and hear a loud crack and the next thing I see is a small green Goblin standing in front of our enemy. He is wearing battle armor and holding a giant axe. I will kill this Goblin. For he stands between me and my enemy. But unlike me he is not immobilized. He is jumping around in excitement. Eager for the fight. Our enemy speaks.

"My Raging Goblin has haste!"

He looks down at the Goblin and the Goblin looks up him.

"Attack!" He shouts.

The Goblin takes of running towards me and my master. He is halfway across the field in a matter of seconds with his axe high above his head. I look towards my master. He is looking at me for the first time since I arrived here. He utters a single word to me.

"Block."

Suddenly I can move. The Goblin is now only a few feet away. I draw my dagger from my waist and leap in front of the Goblin.  
My dagger pierces his chest plate and plunges deep into his heart. He has a look of absolute agony on his face. And I feel cold. I feel something running down my arm. It is blood. My blood. The Goblin has nearly split me in half with his axe.  
We both fall to the ground. The Goblin falls flat on his back and I watch as he takes his last breath. He slowly vanishes into thin air. I am left on the ground, bleeding and dying. I look towards my master who is staring ahead. Not even looking at me. I just gave my life for you, and you wont even acknowledge me. I avert my eyes to the sky above as everything starts to get dark. The sounds around me vanish and in the distance I see a faint light. Maybe, just maybe, it will take me back to Lorwyn. Back home.

The End


End file.
